love actually
by SimplyMe2319
Summary: one shothermione a toujours eu des entiments pour harry mais qu'arrivera-t-il lorsqu,elle le trouveras dans une croisière ou elle croyait être seule.(mauvais résumer désoler!)


Disclaimer : je ne possède rien à part les idées.

A/N : il n'y a qu'un seul chapitre a cette histoire j'espère que vous aimerez la lire autant que j'ai ai aimé l'écrire. Donnez moi vos impressions! Bonne lecture ;)

Love Actually

J'entends au loin ma mère qui me parle du superbe voyage d'amoureux qu'elle et mon père s'apprêtent à faire. Deux semaines complète en France. C'est vrai que la France c'est le paradis des amoureux mais quand même ce n'est pas une raison pour me laisser seule pendant deux semaines!! Déjà que je les voies seulement 2 mois par années il a fallut qu'ils choisissent se moment pour partir. Ils n'auraient pas pu partir quand j'étais à Poudlard!!

J'avoue ce n'est pas tellement le fait qu'ils partent sans moi qui me fâche mais c'est plutôt le fait qu'ils m'aient inscrit à une croisière spécialement pour les jeunes. Au début le projet m'intéressait j'aurais du temps pour lire pour relaxer mais surtout du temps pour réfléchir ... déjà être une sorcière n'est pas de tout repos mais ton meilleur est Harry Potter en personne tu ne peu pas t'ennuyer. J'aimerais le voir cette été j'aimerais pouvoir le consoler non seulement il a perdu c'est parents lorsqu'il était très jeunes mais il a fallut qu'il perde la seul famille qu'il lui restait... Sirius était lus qu'un parrain pour lui il était un peu comme son père...

Pour en revenir à mon voyage je trouvais l'idée génial au début mais quand j'ai sue que mes parents allaient en profiter pour faire un voyage en amoureux en France en plus ça ma mise dans tout mes états... je ne sais pas quoi en penser, mais bon au moins je vais voir le monde un peu.

La France ... les chanceux j'aimerais vraiment y aller un jour avec Harry peut-être... non on vas en France avec un amoureux pas un meilleur ami. Mais on ne sais jamais peut-être qu'un jour il le deviendras... il est tellement beau... NON je ne doit pas parler de lui ainsi s'est mon meilleur ami et... Oh! Et puis a quoi bon vous faire avalez n'importe quoi je n'agirai pas comme si je n'avais aucun sentiment pour lui c'est complètement faux. Je... je l'aime depuis le jour ou je l'ai rencontrer ou quelque chose comme ça je ne sais plus très bien. Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais j'ai autre chose à faire moi

2 heures du matin c'est pas une heure pour se lever mais je n,ai pas tellement le choix si je ne veux pas manquer l'autobus qui va m'amener à l'aéroport. De là je dois prendre un avion à 9 heures, c'est quoi la nécessité de nous emmenés à l'aéroport 6 heures en avance.

Mais si je regarde ça d'un autre œil je vais avoir 6 heures pour faire connaissance avec mes compagnons de voyages ! Comme je ne connais pas uns seul des 29 personnes qui m'accompagnent aussi bien commencer les connaître maintenant ... je vais passer deux semaines avec eux alors je n'ai as tellement le choix.

J'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en arrivant à la section de l'aéroport qui nous était réservé. Vous ne devinerai jamais qui j'ai trouver assit sur une chaise à attendre je ne sais trop quoi...

- Hermione!? ... qu'est ce que ... mais pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Harry? C'est bien toi? Moi qui croyais que j'allais faire cette croisière seule... pour quoi ne m'as-tu rien dit?

- en fait tout cela c'est décider a la dernière minute. Mon oncle ma tante et mon cousin sont partis en Australie pour 2 semaine. Il ne voulais me laisser seule dans leur maison de peur que je fasse tomber la maison... je ne sais pas pourquoi ils avaient peur mais... Quand ils ont entendu parler de cette croisière bon marché ils ont décidé de m'y envoyer. Vraiment je coirs que c'est la première fois qu'ils dont quelque choses pour moi ... ou du moins un semblant de et je préfère passer deux semaines dans les caraïbes avec toi que de passer deux semaines seul a ne rien faire.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre j'ai envi de lui dire que je suis désoler mais je n'en suis pas capable et de toute façon il n'as jamais aimé qu'on le prenne en pitié alors je fais la seul chose qu,il me reste a faire je le serre dans mes bras.

Il reste encore 1 :30 avant le grand départ et nous avons épuisé tous les sujets de conversation possible, se qui est très rare entre nous, j'ai même appris que sont plus grand fantasme c'était d'embrasser une fille dans la Ferrari de l'année, les gras des fois ils ont des drôles de fantasme, évidemment je ne lui ai pas révélé que le mien c'est de faire l'amour avec lui pendant le coucher de soleil sur un plage des caraïbes. J'aurais eu l'air de quoi? Une vieille romantique folle de lui. Ce n'est pas tellement l'image que je veux qu'il ait de moi! Et puis de toute façon il ne m'aime probablement pas il doit encore aimé cho...

- les passagers du vol 437 vers les caraïbes sont priés de se présenter à la porte numéros 4.

Enfin! Il était temps je commençais à avoir mal au derrière, note à moi-même : les bancs d'attente dans les aéroports ne sont pas très confortable. Comment je vais faire pour traîner ma valise jusqu'à la porte numéros 4, c'est la plus loin... Ma valise, mais elle est passer où?

- aller Herm dépêche toi sinon l'avion va partir sans toi!

Ah! C'est Harry qui à ma valise.je ne savais pas qu'il était galant! Un point positif de plus pour moi. Non sérieusement... mais ça peut toujours être un avantage. Je n'en revient toujours pas je vais passer deux semaine seule avec lui peut-être que j'aurai le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments mais je ne pense pas que j'ai la force d'en affronter les conséquence ...je ne voudrais surtout pas briser notre amitié je crois que je m'en voudrais pour le restant de mes jours

Ah! Non c'est pas vrai Harry et moi on est séparer lui il est assit dans la 4e ranger à partir de l'avant à gauche et moi je suis dans la 6e ranger à droite! Je maudis l'ordre alphabétique! Je crois que mes 7 :30 d'avion vont être particulièrement pénible.

Ah! Ils ont décidé de nous présenter un film. Ah non! Encore les dents de la mer chaque fois c'est la même histoire toujours le même film pour nous faire peur. Je préfère les comédies romantiques comme romance à Manatane.

Harry vient de se retourner il ma fait un de ses clins d'œil, toute les filles en fonde, bien c'est une façon de parler mais ça ne fait aucun doute qu'il va faire craquer plusieurs fille à Poudlard cette année. Moi ça me rend folle. J'ai des chaleurs... ouf! Il ne reste que 45 minutes avant notre arriver j'ai vraiment hâte! J'en ai assez de voir rien que des nuages, en fait c'est plutôt un tapon blanc informe un peu comme de la ouate dans un sac. Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas apparaître encore ça aurais été beaucoup moins compliquer

Harry vient de m'envoyer un baiser à distance qu'est ce que c'est supposer signifier ? J'y comprends rien! Faut dire que mon cœur sème la zizanie dans le reste de mon corps et mon cerveau n'est pas très fonctionnel. Et puis c'est probablement juste un signe d'amitié de toute façon

Le bateau est plus beau que n'importe quel bateau qui accosterait chez nous. Nous avons eu le droit de nous mettre dans la même chambre! Les accompagnateurs n'étaient pas tellement pour les chambres mixtes mais ils ont finis par comprendre que nous sommes seulement de très bons amis. De la chambre nous avons une vue directe sur la mer des caraïbes, c'est magnifique je n'ai jamais rien vue de tel c'est plus romantique que n'importe quoi.

Présentement je me laisse bercer par le vent et la musique qui vient de l'autre côté du pont, je regarde le soleil se coucher sur les caraïbes et je pense à tout se qui nous attend au cours des prochains jours. Le temps défile à une vitesse folle je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuiser.

- Hermione attend moi!

Harry me cri du fond du couloir lui aussi s'en retour dans notre chambre. Nous marchons ensemble dans les couloirs parlant de nos premières impressions. Aussitôt arriver à destination, je m'empare de la salle de bain.

Je m'empresse de faire ma toilette et de me vêtir de mon plus beau pyjama. Les gars ne sont pas très difficiles à impressionner, on ne sait jamais, je sais que je ne devrais pas faire cela mais c plus fort que moi. Je sort de la salle de bain, Harry c'est déjà changer, il ne porte qu'une paire de boxer, ce qui me permet de mieux admirer son torse musclé.

C'est un supplice!

Au lieu de suivre mon irrésistible instinct je me dirige vers mon lit et me couche en silence. Harry s'approche il tant les couvertures sur moi puis se penche tranquillement et dépose un baiser sur mon front. Tout en me disant :

- Bonne nuit petite princesse.

- Bonne nuit.

Fut tout ce que je pus bafouiller comme réponse. Et je m'endormis en pensant à lui.

Nous avons une heure pour faire les touristes sur l'île de Barbade. Harry et moi on a décidé de se promener sur le port pour éviter de se perdre. Au bout du quai il y a un autre bateau de croisière comme le notre mais 2 fois plus grand.

- vient aller!

Harry prend ma main et m'entraîne à la course vers se navire. Il arrête sa course à 10 mètres du bateau sans toute fois prendre la peine de lâcher ma main, se n'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Nous continuons donc notre promenade main dans la main et le soleil des caraïbes brille sur nous. C'est tellement romantique... mais voyons qu'est ce que je dis la moi...

Encore une fois je regarde le soleil se coucher sur la mer des Antilles, mais cette fois je ne suis pas seul. Le soleil a bau être orange moi je suis rouge et j'ai extrêmement chaud et ça va en augmentant. Je commence à perdre le fil de notre conversation quand...

Soudain il s'arrête complètement de parler. Il passe doucement sa main dans mon dos pour aller la déposer sur ma hanche. Ce qui me force à lui faire face. Il place son autre main sur mon autre hanche. En réflexe je place mes mains dans son cou. Il fait un pas en ma direction puis se penche vers moi.

-je rêve de faire ceci depuis le jour de notre rencontre. Me chuchote-t-il

Son visage approche lentement du mien...

Je ferme les yeux et je sens ses lèvres se poser sur doucement sur les miennes. Vous savez c'est étrange d'embrasser son meilleur ami mais c'est tellement bon... Le soleil couchant accompagne notre premier baiser léger mais plein de sous-entendu. Harry resserre sont étreinte et une dernière penser frôle mon esprit, Ron... comment notre très cher meilleur ami réagira-t-il en apprenant cela...oh et puis a quoi bon m'inquiéter tout se passera pour le mieux... ou du moins je l'espère

Maintenant je me laisse aller tout contre lui et je regarde les derniers rayons de soleil disparaître dans la mer des caraïbes.

Voilà c'est tout j'espère que vous avez aimé Review svp!


End file.
